So Not My Day
by ilovemyboys
Summary: While the boys fight the Foot on rooftops, Mikey gets hit with a dart.
1. Chapter 1

**So Not My Day**

By iovemyboys

**Chapter 1: Hit!**

* * *

><p>"He-ah!" I knocked three Foot to the ground.<p>

"You boys had enough?" I smirked, my nunchucks twirling dangerously.

_**Thwip!**_

"Ow! Geez! Don't you guys know Ninja Code 4.0! No sneak attacks!" I knocked one more Foot behind me to the ground.

"I…_ohhh_….wow..…_whatdidyou_..." I mumbled, my head was beginning to feel a bit heavy... I stopped twirling one of my nunchucks and moved my hand to my neck.

"What…_hh_appened_-_-woah!" I quickly dodged a sword cut, blocking it with my other nunchuck, and kicking the Foot to the ground. Noticing another one behind me I hit them with my other nunchuck, sending him off to dreamland**!**

_Ahhh…dreamland….._

My head bobbed down. I brought it back up, looking blearily around.

_All my Foot taken care of…haha…..my foot…hahaha…_

Everything suddenly took a lurch sideways.

_Woah…..this is craaaazy…..so weeeird….the world is blurring together…then normal….then blurry…..I feel as though…._

**CHING**! I noticed Raph block a Foot's sword with his Sais next to me.

"Way to go Rrrraph!" I cheered him on.

_Am I ssslurring my words?_ _Donnie would say that'sss bad…_

"Mind your own Foot Mikey!" he shouted.

"My…own…..?"

I looked down at my feet.

_Mind… my feet?...How does my mind…and feet…_

_Ohhh…._ I realized, looking up at him, smiling cheerfully.

"Dude. I sooooo kicked their _ssshells already._ You ssseriously need to catch up."

He was about to turn around to face me when two more Foot attacked him and he began fighting again.

My head began to feel kind of fuzzy….

_Huh?_

I blinked my eyes rapidly. All the colors swirled around me, like a Merry-Go-Round**.**

_Uh oh. I think my legs are gonna give out._

I looked up at Raph.

"Uh…Raph?"

"Kind of busy bro!" he yelled.

My legs were wobbling now.

"**Raph…" **I said louder.

He sent two Foot to the ground and spun around.

"What?" he snapped.

"_Uhh_…." I tried to speak, only to have my feet crumble to the ground, as I fell forward through the air…


	2. Chapter 2

**So Not My Day**

**By iovemyboys**

**Chapter 2: Drugged**

**Authors Note: **Usually I **only** italicize for a character's thoughts,

but I wanted to do it for everything Mikey takes in for the drugged affect.

* * *

><p><em>Colors flew by me as I felt myself being caught.<em>

_Everything's twirling colors… so pretty….._

"Mikey? Mikey?" Raph called to me. "Mikey, what happened?"

_I can see Raph's face to my left. But I can't focus on him._

_I stare ahead at the rooftop._

"Mikey! Mikey!"

_I can feel myself being shaken._

"Don get your shell over here!"

_I see a green blur with a purple bandana come over. _

"What is it?" He sounds concerned.

"It's Mikey. I, I, I don't know what happened to him."

_I continue to stare at the rooftop. Suddenly Don's face blocks it. _

"Mikey? Mikey?"

"What happened?" _He's no longer looking at me. _

"I don't know. One minute he's fighting Foot, then he's calling my name and can't stand! He's not responding to anything Don!"

"Alright, hold on."

_I see Don's face come into view again. He moves my head in different directions. It's about to fall to the side but he catches it, and I see the colors flying past me again, as I'm back to where I was._

_I feel Donnie's hand, though it feels kind of fuzzy, by my neck. Then a sharp prick as something is taken out of it. _

_Donnie's blotchy face comes into view again. _

_I feel one eyelid raised as he looks at me. Then it's let go. Then the other is raised, then it's let go. He's not looking at me anymore. _

"Just as I feared... He's drugged."

"What? How?"

"This."

_I think he's holding up a dart or something…_

"What's going on over here?"

_Is that Leo calling?_

"Mikey got drugged." _Raph sounds angry._

"What?"

"I need to get him to the lair immediately. I don't know what he was hit with exactly. Raph, you're gonna need to carry Mikey back to the lair. He definitely can't walk on his own."

"Right."

"Why?" _Leo demanded_. "Don, what's going on?"

_I feel myself being lifted onto Raph's back as Donnie talks._

"I'll explain on the way back. We need to get him home **now**."

"Alright then. Let's go." _Leo said, all commander-like. _

_As Raph stood up, I shot into the air. My world suddenly went at super speed as everything around me blurred together. _

_Woooah….wicked…_


	3. Chapter 3

**So Not My Day**

**By iovemyboys**

**Chapter 3: Swirls, Twirls, Blurs!**

**Authors Note:** Thanks yall for waiting! I actually didn't even know what to write for like 3 of my stories, including this one, but I figure I better complete them soon before adding new ones.

To start out, Raph is still holding Mikey on his back, but Don is behind him to keep an eye on Mikey.

**FYI: This chapter is in both Mikey's POV (italics) as well as the narrator's. **

* * *

><p><em>Everything is flying past me as the green globs jump up and down. No wait…those are my bros...It keeps going back… and forth…back…<em>_and __forth…._

"How close are we Leo?" Raph asked restlessly.

"Almost there. Any news back there Don?"

"Just don't go any faster. I don't want him getting sick. I can tell he's already nauseous."

"Huh! You call that _not_ being sick? What is he now?" Raph asked.

"Drugged. There's a difference."

"Guys, no bickering." Leo snapped.

"Huh! You call that bickering? I'll show you bickering fearle-"

Don gave Raph a warning look saying, _Leo's in that mood. **Don't get him mad **or it'll make it worse for all of us. _

"It's okay, I'll take care of him once we get home." Don gave them a reassuring smile.

Leo looked down and muttered, "I know."

… … … ... ... ... ...

_They're talking about me…I KNOW they are talking about me…..At least everything's getting clearer again….Oops! My head dropped. On good ol' Raphie's shoulder…^_^ I can go sleep in wonderland now…._

…_... … ….. ... ..._

The four turtles landed in an alley, near the rooftops.

Leo got out to scout the area first, gave them an "all clear" hand sign, as they followed him out toward the sewer hole.

_This sure is a bumpyh-EEEE! HAHAHA! What a fun-oof! Hey! What's …goin on?..._

_I'm gonna…s…see... what's….goin…on…._

_I tried. I try again. I can't control my…eyes….that's….weird…._

_Ah…I see now…All these buildings…are… soooooo...TALL! Wow..._

"I'll go first. Then you two can help Mikey down. Got it?" _Leo said._

"_Tooootally got it bro." _

_They all looked over at me with shocked expressions. _

_Did I say that out loud?_

_Don was suddenly in front of me. _

"Mikey. We need to lower you into the sewer." He said urgently.

Raph smirked. _That's Don for ya. Always right to business. Good too or we might find ourselves some trouble. And not the good kind neither…_

"_Don't sweat it bro! I can soooo do this…."_

"Yeah, you sound real convincing Mikey." Don rolled his eyes.

"Alright." He confirmed to the others.

_I looked over at them. Leo's already in the sewer hole. Sewer...hole…hehe…_

Don and Raph lifted Mikey down.

_I'm on another roller coaster! _

"_Wheeee!"_

"Shhh! Quiet Mikey!" Don whispered, as Mikey was handed over to Leo, who set him on the ground as Don and Raph came down.

He was then lifted up once more, hands put around the shoulders of Leo and Raph, as Don led the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Not My Day**

**By iovemyboys**

_Chapter 4: Sewer Tunnels and Funny Turtles_

**Authors Note: **Each turtle gets their own POV!

**Words strung together indicated slurring. **Once again regular italics indicate words in someone's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>RAPH'S POV:<strong> _So we've been travelin' these tunnels a lot slower than usual to get home, cuz good ol' Mikey got himself shot with a dart! Sure, scaring me half to death with his eyes staring off into space and not respondin' to nothin' wasn't bad enough. Now he's startin' to talk about who knows what! Last I checked it was butterflies flying around his head…All I can hope now is Don can get him back to normal. And soon…_

**MIKEY'S POV: **

_WOW….this tunnel is HUUUUUGEEE…..Lucky me! There's so much to explore!_

"Donnie! Can we_like….gothrough_ all these _weird_…color-pattern things?"

_What __**is **__this? Everything'sssswirling around…._

"No Mikey, we have to head back to the lair."

"Awww, COME ON!"

"You heard him bozo. We gotta get ya home."

_I turned my head slowly to Raph's direction. His bandana swirled a bit, then it turned normal again and I saw his regular, happy face. Haha. _

"You reeeeeally ought to put a s-smile on, R-Raph…McDonald saysso…."

_I think Leo and Don laughed….Why? I only told the truth…._

"Shut up."

"Raph. That is **not** good language." _I scolded him. Scolded? Have I ever done that before?_

"Zip it goofball! You're just lucky you're-"

_Raph didn't finish his sentence. I think Leo gave him one of his __**stares….**_

_**... ... ... ...**_

_We keep walking through these tunnels...Suddenly I notice something bright fly above us. _

"Wait!" I stopped. The others stopped too.

"What is it Mikey?" _Don asked me._

"_Some_thing…**flew**-**above**-**us**…"

"Probably just a fly," _he said. _

"No! No! No! It was…_brighter…" I smiled at that. I think it was fairy…._

"Um…let's just keep going Mikey. If it shows up again we'll get a better look at it." _Leo said. _

_Don't those two have any imagination! If could be ANYthing!_

_Finethen... I'll keepa **lookout** for it..._

**DON'S POV: **

_Mikey's arm I'm supporting with my own right now is really starting to take its toll. He can't walk fast at all in his condition and in case his legs give out again I gotta be ready to catch him. Though I'm still not sure exactly what got into his system, I'm certain it involves some psychoactive properties based on how he's acting-_

"Wait!"

Mikey suddenly stopped.

I sighed.

_Great…another hallucination…._

"What is it Mikey?" I asked him tiredly.

"_Some_thing…**flew**-**above**-**us**…"

"Probably just a fly_." _I said reasonably._ If he __**did**__ see anything it's probably just blown out of proportion from his point of view. _

"No! No! No! It was…_brighter…" _

A big smile went on his face.

"Um…let's just keep going Mikey. If it shows up again we'll get a better look at it." Leo said, trying to offer some sense in the matter.

We had been walking only 2 minutes when he mentioned it again.

"There it is!" Mikey shouted excitedly.

I glanced over at Leo and Raph. They looked up at me with a look of "Have you figured anything out?" I shook my head.

_I just needed to double check some of my theories in the lab before I proclaim anything, although **I am** leaning toward-_

"**I'LL GET YOU!"** Mikey suddenly dashed from next to me down the tunnel ahead of us.

"Mikey!" we yelled, running after him.

_Great! At this rate we'll never get home!_


	5. Chapter 5

**So Not My Day**

**By iovemyboys**

_Chapter 5: Catch Me If You Can!_

* * *

><p><em>I will get you!<em>

_That silly, flying fairy can't outwit me! Battle Nexus-"_Ahh! Oof!"

_Huh? I fell..._

I stared down at the ground.

"Come on you guys! Hurry up!" I heard Leo call not far behind.

_Ohhhh…he'll ruin all my fun…Guess I better go!_

… ….. ...

_Come on….come on…where are you? _

_I know the silly fairy came this way…._

"Hahahaha!"

_ Oh well! _I shrugged.

I turned a corner._ Shell! Not here!_

_Suddenly the walls around me smudged together, __**moving, **__up and down…Wait a second! I know what this is! A mirage put on by the evil one…yes it must be his doing!_

"Oh yeah!" I yelled.

"Well your tricks don't work on me! Battle Nexus Champion!"'

_THWIP!_

_There is goes! _I ran after this tricky fairy down another swirling tunnel.

_I __**will **__get you!_

_DON'S POV: _

_We're all running down the sewers, trying to catch our breaths. Geez! Mikey sure can be fast when he wants to be!_

"What the shell is goofball after anyhow?" Raph shouts.

"That…...fairy…" I say, hearing how ridiculous I sound.

"Of course he is…" Raph grumbled.

"Come on you guys! We have to move faster or we'll lose him!" Leo shouted.

-"Battle Nexus Champion!" We hear from down a tunnel.

We give each other a look. Raph has a grin on his face.

"Count on Mikey to attract attention to himself whether we wants to or not."

"This way!" Leo runs in front of us toward the tunnel.

_MIKEY'S POV: _

_Aha! I got you! This fairy is cornered! _I take a step toward it._ Closer…closer...I…very stealthily…_"Ha!" I cup my hands around the fairy on the wall. Slowly I open them up to see-_Nothing! How can it not be here! _

"_Mikey!" _Leo calls from behind me. I spin around.

"Hi guys…" I say sadly. I look up at them, holding out my empty hands.

"Gone…"


	6. Chapter 6

**So Not My Day**

**By iovemyboys**

_Chapter 6: Handling The Champion_

**Authors Note:** A shorter one, but a great one. And I wanted to give you guys something for all your waiting. Words together indicate slurring. More to come soon!

* * *

><p>"Mikey….it's okay…." Leo said gently, coming up to Mikey.<p>

"But Leo…it's gone…" Mikey looked at him sadly.

"We'll find it. Come on…" Leo put a hand on Mikey's shoulder, leading him away.

As the four turtles went onward toward their sewer home Mikey looked blankly in front of them. Raph, to his right, glanced over, grumbling to himself that Mikey was "creeping him out." Mikey continued looking ahead in that fashion until he scowled, putting a hand up to his chin in thinking mode.

"Maybe…" he murmured to himself...

As they walked across the tunnels Mikey looked up at Don and Raph, walking by his sides. He previously insisted he could walk on his own.

"_You two…"_ He began.

They both looked at him, then each other, questioningly.

"Us two what?" Raph asked. _I know_ _I'm gonna regret this. _

"You two…are _totally _ruining my fun. I mean for Leo it _**makess**__**s**__ense_… he _alway__**ss**__ruining fun…."_ Mikey slurred.

"Hey!" Leo called from the front.

"Sorry to break it to you bro, but it's true." Raph chimed in.

"Yes…_yes it's true_…." Mikey agreed. "But Raph can be a real pain as well," he said quite normally.

"I'll second that." Don grinned.

"Careful Don, looks like you're next." Raph countered.

"No…he's not… he's before." Mikey said, sounding reasonable to himself.

"What? That doesn't make any sens-" Raph started.

"_Before_." Mikey interrupted him. "The opposite of next…Don doesn't fit in with you guys. He's your opposite."

There was a confused silence for a few seconds, then Don laughed.

"Hahaha, well I'll be…" He grinned.

"What the shell's he talking about?" Raph asked him.

"Don't worry about it. It'll just stress you out. When Mikey's in this state a lot of what he says won't make any sense."

"I'll buy that." Raph grumbled.

"Alright you guys, it's coming up." Leo announced.

"Finally…" Raph heaved a sigh of relief.

"What's coming up?" Mikey asked Don.

"The lair," Don answered.

"The lair…" Mikey trailed off. "Like Batman's?" He looked at Don.

"Yeah. Like Batman's." Don went along.

"He _does _know where we live right?" Raph asked Don.

"Yes, drugs don't do that much damage. Well…this kind doesn't anyway. It was just meant to hinder his ability to fight." Don answered.

"Hinder my _ability?"_ Mikey mumbled to himself as they reached the lair.


	7. Chapter 7

**So Not My Day**

**By iovemyboys**

_Chapter 7: Home Sweet-No wait…_

**Authors Note:** Next chapter of fun!

* * *

><p>As the boys finally got to the lair, Don came in first, followed by Leo and Raph in between Mikey.<p>

As Mikey entered the room his eyes drifted up toward their Atlantean home and widened in awe.

"Wooooahhh…."

The grand canvas of levels and lights above had him hooked.

"Alright Mikey." Don said.

…

"**Mikey."**

Mikey looked over at him.

"You need to come with me okay?" He asked carefully, so as not to stir up any trouble from an already unpredictable, drugged Mikey.

"_**Why?"**_ he whined.

"Because I said so." Don said firmly, finding this was the best way to get Mikey to do what needs to be done.

_If he's gonna act like a child, I'll treat him like one._

Don suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked behind him to see Leo.

"What do you need to find out Don?" He asked calmly.

"What got in his system. Once I know that I can figure out what antidote I'll need."

"Need any help?" Raph asked.

"No, I should be fine. I'll call you if I do."

Turning around to face his drugged brother he said, "Alright Mikey. Let's go."

"_Ohhh_…" Mikey complained as he followed Donnie toward the infirmary.

**INSIDE THE INFIRMARY:**

"Alright Mikey, would you sit down please." Don motioned toward the exam bed.

"I-" _Ohhh sleeeepy…._

As Don turned around to face his brother he noticed Mikey swaying. Quickly catching him before he made a face-plant on the floor, he led him toward the bed.

"Here, lie down." He said gently.

Mikey obliged, lying down on the table, as he looked up at the lights.

"Those are brrrriiight…" He smiled goofily.

"Yes. They are. Stay still."

Don rummaged through his medical kit until he found what he was looking for.

_Aha! Here we are! _He picked up his supplies. Putting on his gloves he was about to turn around to face Mikey when he stopped abruptly.

_Oh shell. Mikey and needles. Let's see…_

Holding the syringe and alcohol wipe behind him he turned toward Mikey.

"Alright Mikey!" He said energetically. "I need you to relax while I take care of your wound, okay?"

"_Okaaaay_." Mikey smiled.

_Phew. He doesn't suspect anything. Alright. Alcohol first. _

_Don's POV: _

I placed one hand gently on his arm to hold it down.

"Alright. You ready?"

"Sure thing bro…" He grinned at nothing in particular.

_Wow. He really sounds high. Haha. No, I can't laugh at that. Ahem!_

I gently rubbed the wipe on his arm to which he flinched but didn't move.

_His reflexes are pretty low. That may actually work out. _

I then removed the wipe and slowly took out the syringe as I got it ready while he was looking the other way.

_Alright. Quickly does it…_

I breathed out, and keeping a gentle, yet firm hold on his arm, pricked it with the syringe.


	8. Chapter 8

**So Not My Day**

**By iovemyboys**

_Chapter 8: Shell!_

**Authors Note:** Hey readers! Thanks to you this chapter exists! I wasn't even thinking of making it this exciting until I got reviews talking about something like this happening. So here goes!

* * *

><p>As the syringe draws out blood, I breathe out a sigh of relief.<p>

_Thank goodness that went well. Now let's hope the rest of it goes okay._

I glance over at Mikey. _He_ _still has that glazed look in his eyes but at least he's not thrashing around._

Without warning Mikey suddenly arches his back with wide eyes as I lay my other hand on his arm to steady it.

"Easy Mikey, easy." I say soothingly.

Mikey is dead silent. _That can't be good. _

_Better get this over with. And soon!_

"Alright Mikey, just a little lon-ahh!" Mikey's arm abruptly pushes me away as I fall to the ground, my head hitting a nearby table with a _**THUMP!**_

"Oof!"

"Ohhh…" I rest a hand on my aching head.

_Geez Mikey…_

"Owww! Donnieeee! Why did you _do _that?" He whines, rubbing his arm.

I look up at Mikey and frown.

_Why did __**I **__do that? Hmm..that's some delayed reaction..._

"Mikey." I say sternly. "You didn't have to do that."

"What?" He looks over at me confused.

I sigh. "Just hold on a minute. I need to make sure I got enough of a blood sampl-"

**BANG!** The door instantly swings open as Raph and Leo run in.

"What happened?" They ask simultaneously.

They both turn to me with shocked expressions.

"Don!" Raph shouts. Running over, he kneels down in front of me.

"You okay bro?" He asks, placing a hand on my shoulder, as he looks at me with concern.

"Yeah…I think so…"

"That's no good enough." Leo states firmly as he turns to Mikey.

"**Michelangelo." **

"Whaaaat?"

"What did you do?" He asks sternly.

"I just…didn't like the…pointy thingy…."

"What pointy thingy?" Raph asks confused.

"He means the syringe. I extracted a small sample before he-well I got some. It may be enough."

"Let's hope so." Leo let himself relax.

"This what you're looking for?" Raph asks.

I look over in his direction to see him holding out the syringe.

"Yes, that's it," I say, taking it from his grasp.

"You think it's enough?"

"Hmm…"

I look at it. _Half full._

"Yes this will do." I say.

"Well that's good." Leo says, relieved.

A few seconds go by as I wait for the headache to dull. I can't help but notice Leo observing me with a worried expression. Glancing up, I meet his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah and we all know how much you _love _telling us what's going on..." Raph says sarcastically from the side.

"Guys really, I didn't hit it that hard."

Leo looks at me unbelievingly, but settles for asking me again later as he turns to face Mikey. I look over too.

He's sitting on the exam bed, feet dangling off the edge as he looks at nothing.

"Alright." I exhale, looking over at Leo and Raph. "If you two could watch Mikey outside, I'll analyze this."

They nod in agreement.

As I slowly get up, Raph puts a steadying hand on my shoulder. I nod for him to let go, which he obliges. Then, as I make my way over to a table, I set down the syringe, and start to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**So Not My Day**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 9: Raph Looses It Too!

**Authors Note:** Hey yall! It's been awhile. Computer problems and other such things got in the way, but I am here now! More importantly for all of you, my _stories _are here now!

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's see…" Donatello speaks to himself as he looks under the microscope at his brother's blood sample. After observing the blood sample he managed to see what was in it. Sure enough, a drug of some sort got in his system. Problem was, he couldn't find which drug it was. But he would…<p>

"Hmmm…this kind of thing has never happened to us before, surprisingly, but there's gotta be some clue….some trace as to….aha!"

_Meanwhile…_

"**Mikey…GET-OFF!"**

"Raph! Do you want to cause _more_ problems for us?"

"Hey! Nothing's happening to you _Fearless!"_

"Raaaaappphhhieee…." Mikey speaks dreamily, keeping his strong hold on Raph's waist, as he hugs the life out of him.

"**I am going KILL YOU for this Mikey!" **Raph growls down at Mikey.

"**Raph…"** Leo warns.

"**Urrrr..….**what's so wrong about breaking his hold and sendin' him flying across the room anyway? He'll be fine!"

"Raph, we are _not _resorting to any unnecessary violence. Don said to watch him. That isn't too difficult compared to what he's doing. We don't need to bring him an injured brother to take care of as well." Leo spoke, trying to keep his voice strong and unwavering.

"Yeah well…all I gotta say is **as soon as he finds out what the shell is-"**

"Raph! I know! We'll figure out what to do once he gives us a diagnosis on Mike's dart."

"Hey Leo?" Mikey asks softly as looks over at his brother with a confused gaze.

"Yeah Mikey?" Leo smiles at him.

"What are we doing?"

"Huh! I'd like to know the same thing…" Raph remarks, as Leo gives him a glare.

Mikey, slowly noticing Raph just talked, looks up at him with the same confused eyes. Raph looks down at him, who's eyes in return soften at seeing Mikey's.

"Oh…" Mikey mumbles in response to Raph's statement, sadly letting go of his hold on Raph.

"Ah! FINALLY!" Raph shudders at finally being let go.

"Mikey. Do you have any more questions?" Leo asks gently.

"Oh…um….I have…um…"

Raph stares at his usually upbeat brother, now speaking like a little boy who just lost his favorite toy.

_This sad Mikey is really creeping me out…it's not right! _

"Well I….I…." Mikey's solemn face suddenly began to expand into a big smile as he turns his head to face Raph.

"Hi Raph…"

"Oh shell no! Don't come anywhere NEAR me! **You go it?"**

"But Raaaaphh…"

"**NUH UH!"**

Mikey tries to make a pouty face, turning to face Leo instead.

"Leeeeeooooo…."

Leo looks hesitantly at Mikey as he slowly approaches him.

"Yeah Mikey?"

"I wanted…to tell you something Leo…."

He takes a step closer.

"Yeah Mikey…what is it?" Leo watches his brother uneasily, as he comes toward him.

"I wanted to tell you something… important…" He slurs his words slightly, only inches away from Leo's face.

"Alright…What is it?" Leo asks.

"I wanted to tell you that-**TAG! YOU'RE IT!"** Mikey shouts, hitting Leo roughly on the shoulder, as he zooms past a baffled Raph, out of the living room.

"WHAT THE SHELL-"

"Raph! After him!"

Leo quickly pulls himself together as he and Raph run after Mikey.

...

"You see which direction he went?" Leo asks.

"Didn't you?"

"No…" Leo grinds his teeth, annoyed at himself for not noticing.

"Well he can't be far. Our lair isn't _that _big!" Raph shouts as they run.

"The _lair _isn't. The _sewers _are. We better check the entryway first."

"Right."

**CRASH!**

Leo and Raph spin their heads toward the noise behind them, wondering where it came from when Raph's eyes suddenly widen in fear, then turn to murderous anger.

"I know where that came from!"

Suddenly bolting away he yells, "**MIKEY IF YOU SO MUCH AS SCRATCHED MY BIKE I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD! BUT YOUR COMICS WILL BE FIRST!" **

Leo almost lets his smile show at his brother's out-of-control attachment to his bike, as he follows him toward the noise.

_THAT LITTLE BRAT! I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS! I'LL KILL HIM!_

Raph's eyes narrow as he sees the door to the garage storing his precious bike, and runs over to open it.

**BANG!** "Jammed!"

_That shell for brains LOCKED IT! _

"URRRRAGGHH!" Raph rams himself against the door with a **THUD!**

"URRRR….AGGGH!" **THUD!**

Just as Leo makes his way toward Raph, he notices his brother trying to ram the door open with his shoulder, runs toward him, and grabbing hold of Raph's arms from behind, tries to keep him still.

"RAPH! You need to cool down! You're gonna get yourself hurt!"

"I DON'T CARE! That dipstick got to my bike!"

"You don't know that Raph! Now chill!"

"_Oh Raph…"_ Mikey calls tauntingly from the garage.

Raph abruptly becomes silent, as does Leo.

"_Guess what I have..."_

Leo gulps. _Oh great. _

**LEO'S POV:**

"Mikey…" Raph speaks murderously low. "If you wanna see tomorrow you better get out of there in 10 seconds…"

I can hear him clenching his teeth so loud, not doubt Mikey can as well.

"What's going out here?" Don runs toward us, concerned.

"Mikey's locked himself in the garage," I say.

Don makes a quick glance at Raph then lets out an understanding, "Ooohhh…."

"That little pipsqueak ain't respondin'!" Raph growls.

_Gee I wonder why…_I wanted to say.

"On a normal day he wouldn't dare get Raph this upset…" Don adds. "You have to remember he's still under the effects of-"

"**I don't care what he's under the effects of-"**

"Okay, okay!"Don sighs, putting a hand up to his face as he walks over to me while Raph shouts threats to Mikey through the door.

"I would recommend going through the garage on the surface since neither of us want him breaking down that door, which he _will_ eventually, and in the process, murder our brother. If you can do that I'll keep an eye on Raph," he speaks in a low voice.

"Right…" I say, understanding.

Walking away slowly, though it's not needed given Mikey is Raph's full attention, I jog out of the lair and into the tunnels.

Making my way toward the closest manhole cover toward our abandoned garage, I climb up the ladder and peak my head up to the surface. Seeing the cost is clear, I quickly make my way over to the shadows, toward the garage.

_Cling! _A can is kicked nearby!

I freeze, concealed by the shadows of two narrow buildings, and listen for any more sound.

I hear nothing…then footsteps coming my way…

A figure approaches…they can't see me, but I wonder what they're doing in this alley. _They aren't acting like a gang member. Perhaps a homeless person? _

They get closer…_They have to turn sooner or later. Nothing is here but a dead end._

They take a few more steps…then stop. I barely see their outline wobbling, then righting itself, as it places a hand to it's head.

"_Ohhhh…" _he groans.

My eyes widen in surprise as I come out in front of him, taking hold of his shoulders.

"Mikey what are you _doing _out here?"

…...

"Mikey!" I hiss in his ear.

"Leo!" He looks at me happily.

"Mikey, what are you doing out here?" I ask seriously, when in reality I want to scream, _How could you be so careless!_

"Going back to _the lair…_" He says "lair" like it's some haunted mansion filled with ghosts.

"And you just _had _to come this way?"

"Well yeah…" He gives me a "are you serious?" look. "Raph's on the other side."

_Okay, wait. I thought he was drugged. He's acting completely normal now-_

"_Ohhhhh_…._preeeetyyyy…."_ His eyes sparkle as he wobbles toward a street lamp lit up nearby. I grab his arm gently, pulling him back.

"Mikey, I need you to look at me."

He does so, surprisingly.

"We need to get back. Okay?"

"Okay!" He smiles brightly.

I sigh.

_This'll be a long night…_

…

As I take Mikey along toward the garage, I realize it's much easier to sneak him in the way I came as I turn back around, Mikey easily drifting along for the ride.

_I wonder what this is all like from his perspective? I mean he's conscious but…will he remember it all? Lucky for him he might not. Actually, given what he just managed to pull off doing to Raph without getting reprimanded is something I'm sure he'll want to remember. _

"Hey Leo?"

_There he goes again. Talking like nothing's wrong. _

"Is something wrong bro?"

"No, Mikey, I'm fine. How are you?" I glance over at him.

"I'm okay…" He says, staring at nothing in particular in front of us.

As we get closer to the manhole cover I came in, I check for signs of anyone nearby-

"All clear-"

"WOOO! WOOO!" Mikey abruptly shouts into the air.

I quickly cover his mouth, as I crouch down, pulling him with me.

"Mikey, be quiet!" I hiss."What was _that _all about?"

"The birdies." He says simply.

"Birdies? Never mind, I don't care. We just need to get home. Will you _please _be quiet?"

"Sure Leo." He shrugs.

"Alright…" I let out a sigh, as I stand up. "You see that manhole cover over there?" I point at it.

He looks at it, nodding slowly.

"We are going down there to the lair."

When I don't get a response I assume he heard me, and holding onto his arm with one hand, I signal for us to move out with the other. As we make it I help Mikey get in first, telling him to hold on tight to the ladder. Afterwards, I come down too as we head toward the lair.

…..

Upon getting close to the lair's entrance I wait and listen.

Raph is angrily talking to Don while Don is trying to calm him down.

"He really needs to cool off." Mikey says next to me.

"You honestly think after that little stunt you pulled he will?"

"Little…stunt?" He looks at questioningly.

"Never mind…"

_He at least seems to be in the right mind not to go running into the lair with Raph right here._

"Raph is mad." He remarks.

"Yes he is."

"He's _really _mad. Like _really, REALLY _mad."

"Yes Mikey…" I say tiredly.

"I just thought it'd be fun to play tag that's all…"

"Then why did you hide in the garage and taunt Raph?"

"W-what? I saw the big room filled with lots of shiny things so I went in and you guys wanted to come too but you guys haven't let me touch anything shiny all day so I locked the door. Yes…I did…"

_Well what do you know…_

_Wait a second. _

"What about taunting Raph?" I frown.

"What about Raph?"

"You were taunting him Michelangelo…" I spoke firmly.

_He can't get out of this one. _

"Oh!" He smiles. "That was just for fun."

I sigh. _Great. This is even worse than I thought. Mikey's semi-conscious of what he's doing while __**also**__ in his own drugged state, giving him an actual excuse to what he's doing._

I suddenly notice the shouting has stopped. Poking my head in I see a door open to Don's lab as he drinks a cup of coffee at his worktable. Raph is nowhere in sight. Coming in quietly, with Mikey trailing behind, I walk toward Don.

"Hey Don?" I whisper.

He jolts in his chair, almost spilling the coffee in his hand as he turns around to face us.

"Leo, honestly!" He whispers back.

"Sorry…look uh, Raph's not around is he?"

"No, thankfully." He heaves out a sigh. "Geez, he _really_ is a hot-head."

"Tell me about it. So how's the antidote coming along?"

"I'm pretty sure I've figured out what caused it but I need to double check a few things."

"Great."

"And Mikey?" He looks at me nervously, suddenly coming to the conclusion I came in from the front door instead of through the garage.

"Right here," I say, moving aside so Don can see Mikey.

"So you took him back through the sewers?"

"Actually… I found him on the surface," I say reluctantly.

Don almost spits out the coffee in his mouth.

"WHAT!" He chokes, turning to Mikey, then me.

"Did he say _why _he was up there?"

"Going back to the lair believe it or not."

"Really? I didn't think in his state he'd be able to."

"Yeah I didn't either. But he's had some major mood swings, including seeming pretty normal for a few seconds."

"I guess it makes sense but…mood swings huh? I'll double check on that and make sure I got the right antidote. Then we'll get Mikey back to normal in no time."

"Thanks Don," I say.

"For now he should probably stay in one of our rooms to avoid Raph. He won't expect him there, let alone anywhere in the lair besides the garage, but, can't be too careful."

"I agree. Alright, he'll stay in my room."

I turn toward Mikey. "We're hiding out in my room until Raph cools down a bit."

"Hiding out?" Mikey asks eagerly. "Cool!"

_Here it comes…_


	10. Chapter 10

**So Not My Day**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 10: Antidote Found!

**Authors Note:** Last chapter before the **E**pilogue!

* * *

><p>As I make room for Mikey to sit down on my bed, I take a seat too.<p>

_I can't believe it…I'm hiding out in my room of all places for doing nothing…_

"_Ohhhh…preee-ttyy_…" I hear Mikey mumble blissfully. Turning around to face him I see he's-GAH!

_He is holding my sword…and he is drugged…_

"**Mikey, give me that,"** I quickly take my Katana away from his loose grip.

"_Ohhhh…" _he says sadly.

_How the shell could I leave that in here!_

_Note to self: When Mikey's back to normal make sure he knows how to properly hold a sword._

After putting my Katana safely away we play cards with an old stack I found. As we play I notice two things: One, how odd he plays when in this state, and two, how sparse my room really is. It's true I never spend time in here other than meditating from time to time but still. I wonder if I should add something…

"**Knock! Knock!"**

I glance up at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Don," he replies.

Getting up I open the door to see-

"Raph?" I asked surprised as he stands next to Don with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. I give Don a brief glance asking, "Is it okay he's here?"

"Raph has cooled down a bit. I unlocked the door to the garage using a spare key. He's bike was fine. Not a _scratch,"_ he smiles, poking fun at Raph's previous uproar.

"He's just **lucky **I don't make it _worse_ for him for freaking me out like that!"

Don and I share a grin.

"So where is the bozo anyway?" Raph asks.

"In here," I say, making a way for them to come in. As we do, Mikey looks up, his eyes meet Raph's, and they widen in fear. Don and I both open our mouths to say something to call him down-

"Don't look so scared bro," Raph says, sort of gently actually. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Mikey's wide eyes go from fear, to shock, to happiness.

"But that _don't _mean I'm lettin' ya off the hook for that little stunt ya pulled!"

"_Thanks…buddie…" _he slurs, standing up a little uneasily as Don and I each grab an arm to hold him steady.

Leading Mikey towards Don's lab, we set him back down on the exam bed.

"What are we doing now?" he asks, suddenly energetic.

"Um…" Don says. "Just hold on a minute."

Don takes out a syringe, this time one filled with the antidote, as he hides it behind him and comes up behind Mikey. Raph and I give each other a nod as we stand close by; ready to hold him down this time.

As Don is checking something behind him, Mikey's hand accidentally gets too close to Donnie's mug, knocking it off the table.

"Ah!" Don saves it just in time, but not before Mikey sees the needle.

"AHHHHHH!" He yells, as we all get a hold on him.

"Let go! Let go! Let GO!" He shouts, trying to squirm away from us.

"Mikey it's an antidote!" Don shouts back at him, holding down his chest. "Pleaseee, we need you to calm down!"

"No! No! Nooooo!" He shouts again.

"Geez! What we gotta do? Sedate him!" Raph yells over the commotion.

_Wait a go Raph!_

If Mikey wasn't already squirming he really was now. And getting angry.

"Urrrrr…AHHHHHH!"

_PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!_

In seconds we're all thrown to the ground as Mikey leaps off the bed, dashing away.

"Just terrific!" Don sighs angrily.

…...

As we run after Michelangelo _again, _I honestly don't know how many times this has happened today, we finally catch sight of him. And are shocked at what we see.

"What the-?" Raph asks.

Curled up on the couch with a comic book in one hand and Klunk by his side, is Mikey, snoozing.

"How did he possibly go to sleep so soon?" I ask.

"Side effects of the drug I suppose," says Don, equally as confused. Then quickly coming up from behind Mikey he feels the pulse on his neck.

"Anything off Don?" I ask, worried.

"No. He really _is_ just sleeping," he says somewhat surprised. Then standing up he adds, "Well. We better give him that antidote now, while we can."

"Right," we agree.

….

In minutes Don has given a sleeping Mikey the antidote while we only hope he'll be his usual, excited self when he wakes up. Well, almost everyone, I glance over at Raph with a smile.

**Authors Note:** Mikey playing with Leo's sword was too good to be true so I'm going to have a more hectic scene with it in another upcoming story.


	11. Chapter 11

**So Not My Day**

_By ilovemyboys_

Epilogue

**Authors Note:** The final chapter! I love it!

* * *

><p><em>MIKEYS POV: <em>

_Awww…man…I feel really groggy…what happened?_

I slowly open my eyes to see the "oh so familiar" look of the infirmary.

Glancing around I notice no one is in here.

_Huh. I must be okay enough not to be watched. _

Getting up, I walk toward the door and out into the hallway. I hear chatter from the kitchen and the smell of pancakes. Wait. Make that **burnt **pancakes.

"Can't anyone cook around here besides me?" I say lightheartedly, entering the kitchen.

They all stop talking at once, looking over at me.

"Hey Mikey! How are you doing this morning?" Don asks me happily.

"Okay…." I say, still a bit groggy.

"Yeah you sound like it," Raph snorts.

"Ha, ha ha," I remark, sitting down by the table. "Seriously though. Don't any of you know how to cook?"

"Hey! We aren't perfect here," Don defends, smiling.

"Yeah…" I sigh. "I should have known you guys couldn't live up to me…" I trail off.

"Shut up goofball. We just got other things more important than cookin',"

"Oh _yeah_?" I give him a sly look.

_He was sooooo asking for this. _

"How about this. Raphael cooks _all _our meals for one week. And we'll see how "important" good cooking really is," I grin widely.

"Hey! I didn't say that!" Raph gets up angrily, looking pretty scared at possibly being forced to cook.

"I vote-NO," Don says.

"Hey! I'm not _that _bad."

"Yeah dude…you kinda are. Not as bad as Leo, but-"

"Hey!"

"You all seriously need to up your skills. I think it'd be a great learning experience! Master Splinter always says to be a student of _evvvvery_thing…"

"If that's the case then you should work on your ninja skills Michelangelo," Leo counters back.

"Hey! My ninja skills don't _suck!"_

Leo gives me a glare.

"Haha. Sorry bro, but…you know…"

"ANYway…" Don interrupts, as he looks over at me. "How _do _you feel Mikey? And I don't want any of that _I'm fine _business. **Tell me facts," **he says seriously.

"Uh…okay I guess…" I say.

"Ahem!"

_Whoops. Guess that falls under the same line as "I'm fine."_

"Uh…well…" I begin. "I feel pretty normal, just a little groggy, that's all."

"No dizziness? Lightheaded?"

"No."

"Nothing at _all?"_

I shake my head. "No."

"Good," he relaxes back into his chair.

_Wait a second. _

"Am I _supposed _to feel those things?"

"No," he looks at me again. "Not supposed to, but they are possible side effects of the antidote."

I shake my head in understanding-_WAIT WHAT? ANTIDOTE? WHAT THE SHELL HAPPENED! Oh man…Donnie's gonna totally freak if I tell him I can't remember what happened! Um, um, um…Better see what I can get out of Don without him getting suspicious…_

"So uh…since I'm still recovering an all, I really don't think practicing Ninjutsu today is such a good idea," I say.

"Why is that?" Don asks.

_Oh come on Don! Seriously?_

"Well…I mean I was…drugged and all…"

_Hey! I remembered that!_

"And according to you, you have a full recovery," Leo spoke calmly.

"Yeah but…I mean…aren't their like…side effects of moving around too much…or something?"

"Well considering you came here from your room and said you have no side effects whatsoever, I think you should be fine," Don added with a smile.

_Aw, come on bros! Give me a break here!_

I notice Raph smirk as he drinks his water.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Nothin'…" he shrugs.

"Yeah right RAPH! I saw that smirk!"

"And _we _saw that confused look ya gave us when tellin' ya the antidote worked," Raph replied.

I gape my mouth wide open.

_Ohhhhh…shhhhellll….._

"Mikey, disorientation is common when things like this happen," Don says. "But you should have told me anyway," he says, turning serious.

"But dude! I thought you'd totally freak out!"

"And if I did it would be for good reason. We were all concerned about you Mikey," he says softly.

"Yeah…" I say. _Wow, I'm uncomfortable right now. Like REALLY uncomfortable right now. I've decided I do NOT like this kind of attention._

"So! Uh…thanks guys!" I try to lighten the mood with my signature cheeky grin. "Thanks for the pancakes Leo!" I get up. "I'm just gonna-"

"**Sit down Mikey,"** Raph warns.

"What! Come on bros! Can't I just-"

"Later," Leo says firmly, crossing his arms. "We need to talk."

_GULP. _

….

I slowly sit myself back down on my chair and look down, avoiding ALL possible eye contact…_Yeah! That will make this easier…Oh shell! What are they gonna say to me!_

"You don't need to freak out so much. It's like you're in trouble," Raph grumbles. Then his eyes widen as he asks me, "You DIDN'T do anything right?"

"Raph! Come on bro! I just woke up!"

"I wouldn't put _that _past you…"

"Awww, come on Raphie boy…" He leers at me for calling him my favorite nickname for him. "I've only got up _really _early in the morning a _few _times to do some…extra curricular activities…"

"Like pranking my room!"

"Raph! _Cool it_ bro…That is _not _language for the breakfast table."

"**Mikey…."**

"Guys, cut it out," Leo interrupts and sighs, turning to me. "What we wanted to say Mikey, is that we were worried about you, and we need you to tell us _any_thing that doesn't feel right."

_"Okaaay,"_ I say.

_Is that it?_

"**On **that note…" Don adds.

_Oh great. Here it comes…_

"Mikey."

I look over at him.

"How much do you remember?"

"Well…I remember feeling really weird…and…I think you guys were carrying me back to the sewers or something?"

"Yes, we were," Don says.

"Uh…I think I ran away from you. Haha. Wonder why…"

I see them give each other a look.

"What?"

"Nothing," Don says quickly. "Go on."

"But Donnie…if _I'm _telling you what _I _remember, _you _should tell me what _you _remember-"

"This ain't about Donnie, Mikey. Now go on," Raph says roughly.

_I'll have to think about that later then._

"Alright…then…we came back…and…uh…Donnie!" I scold.

"What?" He asks surprised.

"Donnie…you tried to hide a NEEDLE from me!"

"Yeah cuz you wouldn't have FREAKED out if you saw it!" Raph grumbles.

"Yeah well…so!" I defend myself. "Wouldn't you?"

"Ahem! Go on Mikey…" Leo adds.

"Um…oh!"

_I totally pushed Donnie to the ground. Hahaha. _

"Um…I _may _have pushed Donnie…"

"I'd consider that more than a push…" Don commented.

"And then…uh…some time went by….I was with Leo and Raph…"

I look up at them. Both look uncomfortable. Especially Raph.

_Oh man! I GOTTA figure out what I did!_

Suddenly I noticed Raph's face get angrier.

_Oh man! This is TOO good! I GOTTA remember! What would Raph get mad about…his bike, wrestling, wait! His bike. I must have done something to his bike! Hahaha. Priceless…And I didn't get in trouble for it cuz I was drugged…Man, that's an ideal situation…_

"Do you remember anything? Don asks.

"Um…well I was hanging out with Leo and Raph…and then…I ran away…and…"

_I'll leave my knowledge of Raph's bike for later…I think I could use that to my advantage somehow…_

"Uh…I…was _topside_?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah…" Don says, not too happy about that. "You were trying to get from the garage to the lair's entrance."

"Why didn't I just use the door?"

"Um…" Don glances at Raph.

_They must be trying to cover up for him or something. Or at least help him not feel too embarrassed, hahaha…_

"You uh…never mind. It'll come to you in time. Go on. What happened next?"

"Well…I was..._in Leo's room?"_

"Yeah…for a short time…" Don added. Leo fidgeted for a second.

_Huh…interesting…_

"Um…and then…you gave me the _antidote?"_ I shrugged.

"More or less," Don said. "We took you to the infirmary but you ran away. Then found you sleeping on the couch."

"Really? Hahaha. That's funny. Wonder why. You guys were chasing me right?"

"Yeah, we were. It must have been the drug in your system that got you sleepy or was a side effect. It's fine now though," Don gave me a light smile.

"That's good…I don't want to sleep through any of my TV shows!"

Leo and Don rolled their eyes.

"So…will everything come back soon?" I asked Don.

"Well…the type of drug used was meant to slow you down, and doesn't have much of a memory loss side effect, so it's probably just cuz you're groggy that you can't remember everything. It'll come back to you soon."

I sighed in relief. "That's good. I wanna remember as much as I can from what you've told me! Sounds like fun."

My bros all shared an "ughhh" look, saying they didn't find it that fun at all.

_Oh well! Too bad for them! ^_^_

…

As I watch TV on the couch some memories come back to me. Like that I was chasing a _fairy _in the sewers? Hahaha. That is_ too_ funny. I can only imagine what Don's responses were to that…Let's see…and then…oh yeah! I totally was holding onto Leo's sword. I remember the face he gave me was of sheer terror, like I was threatening to break it in half. Hahaha…ahhh…let's see…oh man! They were trying to hold me down to get me to take that syringe and I TOTALLY threw them ALL to the ground! Ha! Beat that ninja training Leo! Hahahahahaha. Aw man…I _definitely _gotta pretend to do that next time…Now I got an excuse! _"Oh bros, I'm sorry! I was totally spaced out then…" _

_Hehehe…_I cackled menacingly in my head. Now…for Raph…that's the only memory I don't remember that well…I was with Leo and Raph…Leo…and Raph….

Nothing.

Geez! This is probably the best thing that happened! Wait a minute. Maybe I can do that meditation exercise Master Splinter showed us. Let's see…_take deep breathes…_

I take them.

_Focus on my breathing…_

I focus.

_Concentrate on the last memory before the one I'm trying to remember…_

Leo and Raph are with me…

Raph! I'm hugging him! Hahaha! Hmmm….that's probably what got him that uncomfortable look, but how about the angry one…Come on Mikey, you can do this. YOU are the Battle Nexus Champion…

…...Tag! We played tag! I ran away….I hid…in the garage! I locked the door cuz they were chasing me…then…Raph's yelling…

I think, even in the state I'm in, how can I provoke him…haha…I see his bi-THAT'S IT! Wait, wait, wait! Here it is!

_Concentrate…_

I see his bike…I go toward it and crash into something nearby. Raph screams threats at me but I don't care about…I head away from the door and see the large garage door….

That's when I leave! And then meet up with Leo…ahhhh…I get it…

I think that covers everything but I just _gotta _use this to advantage somehow! Hmmm….

Wait! I remember Raph saying he didn't want to see even a "_scratch" _on his bike…

A devious smile spreads across my face.

…..

I looked around. No one in sight. Making my way quietly over to the garage, I peek my head in.

_Excellent! No one here either. _

Shutting the door quietly behind me I make my way over to Raph's bike.

"Ha ha ha…"

Looking around I see the supplies I'm looking for and start to work.

_I wouldn't put any **serious **scratches on your bike Raph…just one HUGE fake one…_

Getting up I smile at the work I have done.

_No one will ever know this was done **after **the fact…My ultimate prank finally came to me…_

I leave the garage quietly, and go back toward the couch with a grin on my face.

_This…was a good day._

**THE END!**


End file.
